


Show Me

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Skype Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, biotic, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene, tech savvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day eight (skype sex) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.So this prompt was really hard, and I had a difficult time finding a pairing for it, let alone getting it to set up the way I wanted. So the smut in this chapter is short, and the buildup is long, so I apologize for the quality of this chapter... Taye and Thane have been apart for far too long while She's under house-arrest after destroying the Alpha Relay, with a little help from her tech savvie self and everyone's favorite hacker thief, they can connect...Shrios





	

Three months they’d been away from each other without a word. Taye knew he was probably seeing Kolyat some, but she didn’t know how much time he had left and not being with him was killing her inside. She’d finally found the love of her life, and she was unable to be with him. James handed her a datapad with a message from a sender with an unfamiliar name, and after thanking him she isolated herself in her room, making her way to the heavily monitored private terminal to actually read the email.  
  
Thomas Koplin.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers along the edge of her private terminal, wishing silently for a clue as to whether he was alright, or whether she should expect the worst. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, something that was starting to make her feel like everything was going to be okay. She cocked her head to the side, staring at the name Thomas Koplin—T.K. Taking a deep breath she opened the message with trembling fingers, hoping against hope that she was right.  
  
‘ _My Siha._ ’  
  
She nearly cried.  
  
‘ _I still remember the taste of your tongue in my mouth, the feel of us as one. Fate was cruel to pull us apart, but maybe this is our destiny. I pray that Arashu protects you, and carries you safely back to me—my life is far better with you near. I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know that for a fact._ ’  
  
She wondered if she could call in a favor. Kasumi had to know she was under house arrest, but the little thief and hacker was her best shot—it wasn’t like she wanted to leave, she just wanted to talk to Thane. She tapped out a quick message on the terminal, signing it Keiji Okuda to pique her interest, encrypting it and sending it to the last known IP address of her favorite thief—she knew her way around technology pretty well, but her skills didn’t come close to Kasumi’s. Then she deleted the evidence.  
  
It took Kasumi no time at all to respond.  
  
‘ _Well... **Keiji** (Really? You’re so mean!), there may be something I can do for you._ ’  
  
Included after her message was a long code to setup an encrypted web chat between one Talia Shane and Thomas Koplin. If she and Kasumi were ever in the same place again, the thief was going to get a bone crushing hug, a party and all the Jacob Taylor pictures she could ever want. This meant everything to her.  
  
**TS:** _Sere?_  
**TK:** _Siha, I have missed you. Everything is fine? You are well?_  
**TS:** _I want to see you, but yes, I’m well. And you?_  
**TK:** _Lost in my memories of you. You made my world a better place, and it's darker without you, but we shall be together again soon._  
**TS:** _I hope so…I want to be with you, kiss you, touch you. It’s all I can think about and it’s driving me insane._  
  
She watched the screen. Nothing was going on...he wasn't replying and she was worried something had happened. She couldn't have gone too far; his email had said that he loved her and he still remembered the taste of her tongue in his mouth. She took a deep breath, he was probably just remembering because of the images she'd evoked, and she just had to wait it out.  
  
**TK:** _I’m sorry, Siha. I fell into solipsism. Recalling our first time together. Now I am shamefully aroused, and you on the other side of the galaxy…_  
  
Taye smirked, pressing the vid button.  
  
**TS:** _Show me._  
  
What the hell was she doing? This wasn’t at all like her—this man brought out the strangest things in her; not that she was complaining if it meant she got to see him other places than her mind’s eye. Thane coughed to get her attention—having accepted her vid call request, his face a darker hue of green than usual; she’d made him blush and that thought alone made her feel like the most powerful temptress in the galaxy. Even though this situation was strange for both of them, they were in a long-distance relationship for the moment, and things like this were commonplace. They didn’t have long though, someone was bound to trace the connection back to her.  
  
But she’d needed to see him.  
  
She ran her fingers down his face on the screen. He closed his eyes probably remembering the way it felt when she did that in person—what she wouldn’t give for his perfect memory, his solipsism complete with all five senses. Just seeing his face, made a familiar warmth settle between her thighs and she sighed; she had it bad for him. He watched her carefully, her face and neck had turned pink, highlighting her freckles that he loved so much…just what was she thinking about?  
  
“Siha? You’re blushing.”  
  
She could feel herself going redder. “I was thinking about your hands all over me...fingers in me...making me see stars…”  
  
How embarrassing...she shouldn’t have been able to say those words out loud.  
  
Thane’s black eyes sparkled with mischief. “Show me.”  
  
Her eyes went wide—that was unlike him...maybe the distance was getting to him as well. She slid her chair away from her desk, and disappeared off screen for moment removing her t-shirt and her underwear, and returning to her chair in just a lacy black bra and black skirt that only went halfway down her thighs. She was pretty sure she was as red as the ridges on his cheeks. One more deep breath to calm herself—this was Thane; he’d seen her naked countless times why should this be any different, even if they were far apart and separated by a screen...it should make it easier.  
  
She sat back in her chair, facing him, the passion in her eyes making him feel hot under the collar—this distance was going to kill him he realized as she parted her legs, before lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal nothing underneath. She heard the low groan as it escaped from his lips. Taye bit her lower lip, then reached one finger down into her entrance, glistening with arousal, before pulling her fingertip upwards towards her clit and circling it lazily. She felt herself let go, two fingers plunging inside her, imagining it was Thane touching her, and it set her body on fire.  
  
Both sets of eyelids closed for a brief moment, before he reached down to nurture his own arousal and as she watched him watch her and she once again felt powerful, that she could still make him feel like that from so far away. His full lips were parted, and his breathing was ragged as he matched her pace with his hand. She came on a strangled cry of his name, hoping she was quiet enough that her bodyguard hadn’t heard her, as he came swiftly behind her in his hand, for once missing the amplexus. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, both far too turned on and enthused by the recent events.  
  
There were footsteps in the hall.  
  
“Sere, I have to go. I love you.” She whispered hurriedly.  
  
“I love you, Siha.”  
  
She blew him a kiss, ended the connection and dove across the room to grab the rest of her clothes.


End file.
